


One Fine Day in the Middle of the Night

by ocktorok



Series: Kylo Wept [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bone Breaking, Inappropriate Library Behavior, M/M, OH WAIT NO, Okay now im done, PWP, Weapons, Weaponsexual, does this count as lung evisceration, financial transactions, glass? do i tag glass? man, hux pov ofc i cant do anything else, i dont know what that tag means but i like it so there it is, i think, i think thats all this time, intestines and gristle, just imagine me vaguely gesturing to death, oh boy okay, oh hey i can actually tag this with, s-stabbing? in a sense, stylistic tense switch, temporary? character death?, theres a lamp, threats concerning coffee, to be polite about it, uhh, wow i didnt do too bad go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ok i had a thought and now i must exorcise it: monster!kylo crawling into bed when hux is sleeping, still covered in blood. hux wakes up crusted to his formerly white sheets and glued to the snuffling man aggressively spooning him"</p><p> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day in the Middle of the Night

       Pen scratches across paper as Hux configures his expenditures, weight of his hand pushing grooves across the page as ink dies to a needless task. It hadn’t been easy, finding what he’d been looking for. It had taken months of shielding his thoughts, ducking into spare rooms to take calls and shoving newspaper clippings into his pockets so Kylo might not see them. Though he’d no qualm with the inventive ways with which he’d diverted Kylo’s attention when his head tilted and brow quirked, lips pulling back with concern to ask what Hux was hiding from him. It had been a difficult thing, keeping this secret, but Hux had done it. He had found it and smuggled it home. The slight would be worth it, in the end. For both of them.

  
       His skin itched with the desire to use it. The thought of Kylo’s delight, how sacred the sound of his screams would be as Hux buried it into his flesh had his anticipation warring with his patience. The dull shine of it called to him from the corner of his eye as he laid down his pen. His finances were no worse for wear, as predicted.

  
       His sleeves rode up as he stretched his arms out in front of him, arching his back against the crick he’d developed, sitting too long inactive. Making to stand, Hux lowered his hands to his desk and stumbled, head cracking sharply to the side as his lamp was shattered over his head.

  
       The glass shimmered, a sparkling cascade around him that sliced the skin of his cheek, bisecting his brow and gushing crimson to his vision. It itched where it caught in his hair, tiny translucent lights in the fire that nicked at his ears in their descent to his shirt.

  
       Hux palmed the hilt of his acquisition, the momentum of his fall lending a convenient heft to his swing as he twirled up and around, blood spiraling from his face as he heaved the morning star into Kylo’s side.

  
       Kylo shrieked in agonized unison with the wet crunch of the spike nestling between his ribs, short chain snugging white where it wrapped around his torso. He lurched back, curve of the star sucking from his body in a saccharine slide that peppered the air of the library with copper. His nostrils flared, eyes narrowing. He bared his teeth as he turned on Hux, even as Hux swung at him again, barely slowing as the star split apart his back. Metal ground against bone as spikes pierced but did not stick, pour of blood visible in his stride between the part of his legs.

  
     Hux grinned at Kylo’s advance, swinging out once more to thrust the star at Kylo’s sternum, beating it into him in rapid succession, hefting both over and under arm in powerful shifts of muscle that broke Kylo’s skin apart like welded ivory. It was breathtaking, all gleaming red over soft cream, exposing the bone he intended to crack one beloved rupture at a time.  
At the sweet peek of curved ribs waiting to be broken Hux’s heart clenched in anticipation, but Kylo did not set upon him. His gait slowed, his lips parted around his labored breathing. A flush spread across his face, down what remained of his chest. The beginnings of black tinted his fingertips, but still he made no move to reciprocate.

  
       It was a heady thing, the sweep of Kylo’s lashes so serenely brushing his cheek with each slow drop of his lids. The unhurried smile pulling at the corners of his generous mouth would no doubt be Hux’s undoing. With vigor, Hux barreled forward, knocking Kylo back toward the bookcases, elbow groaning in protest at the vicious swing of his arm.

  
       Kylo’s lungs were pulp in the cavity of his decimated rib cage when at last he fell back, jarring against the bookcase as he sunk to the floor, his soft intestines coyly shining around the gristle. The blood pooling quick and viscous from his body stuck to Hux’s boots as it stained over the floorboards. The spatter sliding down the walls would never come out. The case at Kylo’s back held books that would forever bear the memory of this evening, with their spines illegibly saturated and chunks of Kylo’s skin gluing their pages.

    
      The morning star splintered the wood where Hux dropped it. He counted down in his head as he disrobed. Fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, he shook it free and bent to unlace his boots, acutely aware of Kylo’s organs knitting themselves back together on the floor before him. Expected, but Hux sighed his relief all the same, stepping out of his trousers and kneeling to collect Kylo’s limp body to him. He paused to work his slacks from around his hips, biting lovingly at his calf before lifting, supporting his weight between himself and the bookcase.

  
       He leveraged Kylo’s legs around his hips, underside of his knees slotting perfectly over the curve of his pelvic bone, burying his face into the fall of Kylo’s hair and commanding, “Breathe, you idiot” as he pushed into his body, the sheer heat of him a grotesque contrast to the chill of his skin. “Breathe.”

  
       Kylo’s head lolled back, blood trickling from his nose and glossing over his lips. His unseeing eyes preternaturally unfocused somewhere above Hux’s head.

  
       Hux stilled, pushing his thumb to Kylo’s neck, tentatively searching for a pulse. Heart beat thunderous in his ears, Hux leaned back, just the curve of his spine to separate them, scanning Kylo’s chest for any sign of healing yet to be done, and finding him in tact.

  
       Ice tumbled through his veins as he beat his fist firmly against Kylo’s heart, just beginning to break the skin of his knuckles when he roared, pain lancing through his back as sandpapered claws parted sinew and wriggled deep into the muscle.

  
       Kylo’s head jerked forward, the roiling waves of his hair framing an insufferable grin. His sharp teeth were smeared with the blood still leaking from his nose. “Got you.”

  
       “You fuck,” Hux snarled, gripping Kylo’s right thigh to hoist him higher, bracing his left hand on the shelf by Kylo’s head. He snapped his hips, deliberately rubbing the head of his considerable length directly under Kylo’s prostate, the slow roll of his hips keeping him so tantalizingly close, so infuriatingly off. Mere millimeters of agony. “That wasn’t funny.”

  
       “You’re right,” Kylo groaned, hooking his ankles behind Hux’s back and arching against the case in a futile attempt to bear down. “It was hilarious.”

  
       Hux growled his retort, gripping the shelf tighter as he rocked onto the balls of his feet, sliding an inch further and glacially slowing his pace. Kylo dipped his head, fastening his teeth around Hux’s bicep to muffle the sounds of his frustration.

       “No,” Hux tore his arm away, bits of his skin sticking in Kylo’s teeth, “I thought you were dead. Let me hear you.” The velvet grip of his body was an easy thing to sink into, the gentle rattle of books threatening to fall with each forward roll of his hips.

  
      Kylo’s soft gasps misted blood across his jaw, near indiscernible from his freckles, and Hux was beginning to lose himself to the sensation, the ebb and flow of their union. His eyes closed as he bumped his forehead gently against Kylo’s, only to shoot open again when an explosive upheaval of blood expelled from Kylo’s lips flooded bitter into his mouth as it rained over his face and boiled down his chest.

  
       Kylo’s face contorted in terror, eyes bulging as he gagged, suffocating around the unending river. His jaw worked as though he would speak, as though he would cry out that he was dying here, held in Hux’s arms, and Hux was paralyzed to save him.

  
       Hux shot up with a gasp, blood rushing in a static that drowned out his own heartbeat. Behind him, Kylo snuffles closer, heavy arm snug around Hux’s waist, knees tucked comfortably under his thighs.

  
       “You were dreaming.”

  
      Hux blinks the sleep from his eyes, running his hands through his hair as he schools his heartbeat back to something more reasonable. “A nightmare.”

  
       Looking over the bed he raises a brow, smoothing his hand over the blanket before bringing his fingers to his face. “Kylo, these sheets were new.”

   
       Tacky and sticking to Hux’s skin, the formerly white bedspread was soaked in partially dried blood. He didn’t have to look to know Kylo was smiling as he buried his face in their pillows.

  
       Uncurling from around Hux’s body, he stretches his long legs out over the mattress. Crossing them at the ankles and tucking his arms under his head, he sighs contentedly to the ceiling, “She was delicious.”

  
       “I’m so pleased for you,” Hux deadpans, twisting to look at him, “But what are you going to do about the sheets?”

  
       “That’s easy.” Kylo sits up, bracing himself on his elbows to smile, “I’m going to fuck you in them.”

  
       “Are you now?”

  
       “I am.”

  
       Hux grins, grabbing Kylo’s face in his hands. Strong and sturdy, his calloused square fingers press into the hollows of Kylo’s cheeks as he stares at him, searches his eyes. Challenges him. “Do it then.”

  
       For a moment, Kylo is still, dark eyes darting over Hux’s face, almost cataloging, as though — The realization that Kylo is memorizing him, in this moment, makes Hux’s insides twist. Unable to bear this _tenderness_ , Hux lurches forward, smashes their mouths together in a grind of teeth that splits his lip. There’s a noise coming from Kylo’s throat he doesn’t recognize. It hurts, too akin to a sob, and Hux hauls him closer to suffocate it under the click of their teeth.

  
       Hux grabs him around the waist, wraps him in his arms and the speed at which he is achingly hard would have alarmed him not months prior, but somehow he has _missed_ this, as though he’d lost it somewhere. As though he’d been separated from the feeling of his thigh pushing Kylo’s apart, the way Kylo gasps and nips at his mouth as Hux lays him back, holds him down. Kylo looks at him like he’s not sure where he’s allowed to touch, Hux’s inexplicable sentiment setting him off like a knife’s edge. He pushes up, almost experimentally shredding his nails down the planes of Hux’s torso. His hesitance is heart wrenching.

  
       “Come here,” Hux hears himself growl, nonsensical, “Come here, c’mere…” and Kylo is displayed beneath him, skin sliding over skin, but he can’t get close enough. Leaning back, Hux pulls at Kylo’s shirt, tugs it roughly from his shoulders and revels in the low sound Kylo makes as he kisses him again.

  
       “Hux,” Kylo rasps, quiet, into his mouth, and Hux’s heart stops in his chest at the reverence of it. “Hux…”

  
       “God,” Hux doesn’t know what’s happened, how this has suddenly become something more than it was but he’s raw with it, couldn’t stop it now if he tried. “Oh, Kylo. God —“

  
       “Please.”

  
       “ _Kylo_.” Hux stares down at him, wide eyes damp around the edges, his mouth twisted and fingers dug so hard into Kylo’s ribs he knows they’ll bruise, but he doesn’t care. They both want the bruises.

  
        “God _damn it_ ,” Hux hisses, furious, and kisses him again, and again, as if kissing Kylo has become his only chance at breathing. Kylo can’t be unstuck from him, can’t be taken. Hux would obliterate anything that tried.

  
       He reaches between them, working at the ties of Kylo’s slacks and lifting his hips to shimmy them from his legs, sucking bites down each inch of exposed skin. Once rid of them he slides back up, hovering over Kylo in the dark. Just as he is above Kylo, Kylo is around him. The bittersweet tang of lilacs and blood in the dark enough to make Hux’s head spin.

   
       He noses into Kylo’s hair, mouthing at the lobe of his ear and moving over, touching his lips to Kylo’s once more as Kylo arches up into him, skin calling out to skin as he keens, restless. Kylo’s slim fingers work Hux’s shirt from him, fumbles at buttons of his trousers with those hands. Those elegant hands that first tore Hux from his sanity, robbed him of reason. Those hands that he loved all the more the first time they wrapped so delicately around his throat.

  
       “Come on,” Kylo whispers, barely breathing, into Hux’s mouth, and against his cheek, “Hux, Hux, God —“

  
       “Hush,” Hux flips him over, yanks at his hips until he’s on elbows and knees.Kylo groans, dropping his face into their pillows. A quick twist of a cap has Kylo’s skin warming in his hands and then Hux is _there_ , inside him, where he’s supposed to be.

  
       Kylo turns his head, mouth dropping open to pant his breaths, and he’s fisting at the ruined sheets so fiercely they tear under his hands. Hux bites his lip at the beauty of it, gnawing until the skin is raw and cracked and bleeding. He reaches down to pull Kylo up by the hair, smacking his hand over Kylo’s mouth to smother the noise but Kylo’s stifled wail is not deterred, not with Hux burning so furiously behind him, inside him.

  
       All at once Kylo is projecting, sharing what this feels like for him and Hux is blinded by it. Kylo feels Hux like a sunspot, boiling away at Kylo’s nerves, every blood cell Kylo has is rupturing at the sheer heat of him. And he’s close, too close inside him: stuffing him so full that Kylo can taste him in his throat and when Hux moves - he has to move he can’t handle this and remain still a moment longer - Kylo shakes in his hands and moans, broken, into his palm. Hux presses harder against Kylo’s mouth and their world becomes _warmfuzzydamp_ , Kylo’s projection faltering and solidifying in turn as Hux bears into him again and again and again.

  
       The pace is brutal, unending bliss with Kylo sharing how deliciously painful it is to be held this way, to be so thoroughly used. Sharing the burning slide of Hux’s cock, how gorgeous he finds him, shining in the moonlight and covered in the blood of a woman he hadn’t even known. The thought has Hux delirious, aching cock pulsing inside Kylo as he jacks into him, tilt of his hips taxing and relentless, near inhuman in his drive to ruin Kylo as thoroughly as he has been ruined.

  
       Kylo’s brows furrow, his throat moving as he tries to swallow the sound of his own whimpering. Hux leans over, chest flush against his back, and fucks into him at such a deep angle Kylo’s half convinced he’s actually being punished for the sheets.

  
       Hux’s laugh is hot against his neck, ghosting over his ears and shifting his hair. It’s warm as Hux is panting over him, trying not to groan. Kylo can’t think, can’t do anything but fist his hand in Hux’s hair and amplify his projection. He turns his face to Hux’s, gasping against his hand, and Hux groans, low and broken and _defeated_ , and slows.

  
       Hux can feel the drag, the sweet, hot grind of his own thick cock inside Kylo’s body, right where it counts. As Kylo’s fingers clench tighter in his hair he thinks he could cry, overwhelmed with feeling this for both of them. He lowers his hand from Kylo’s mouth, rolling his hips and kisses him slow and dirty. Slow as Kylo’s getting fucked, slow as he’s sucking on Kylo’s tongue.

  
       Hux rolls his hips again, pressing his cock deeper inside Kylo and Kylo can’t help it, isn’t quick enough to stop himself from vocalizing his pleasure, “Oh- _ohh_ ” like he’s desperate for every single second.

  
       “Look at you, look at you,” Hux groans, stuffing his fingers into Kylo’s mouth, dragging them over his tongue, “ _Look at you, God_ …”

  
       Kylo is breathless, sucking on Hux’s fingers and pleading, “Touch me.”

  
       Hux snakes his arms around Kylo’s body, one hand at his shoulder and the other at his hip, diagonally crossing his chest. His left hand is gripping Kylo’s right hip so hard he can feel it grind against bone.

  
       Hux fucks into him once, twice more, and comes like he’s been punched. He shudders through it, pressing in further still and spilling hot and hard as Kylo clenches around him, Kylo running his hands through his hair all the while.

  
       When he’s finished he flips Kylo onto his back and lays down next to him, slowly teasing at his cock until Kylo’s arching up against the pillows and shredding his nails down Hux’s chest; insistent, but it’s secondary. He can feel Hux’s come leaking out of him; Hux can feel it, too, and that has satisfied Kylo enough, somehow. He comes gently, sweetly spilling into Hux’s waiting hand.

  
       Kylo’s eyes are luminous and half-lidded as Hux looks him over. Admires his beauty in the shade of the room, how his hair spills like ink across their pillows. He places a kiss to the curve of his jaw and lays his head on Kylo’s chest, cool skin a balm to his heated face as he listens to the slowing beat of his heart. It isn’t long before Hux can scarcely hear it, getting drowsy as all returns to normal.

  
       “Go back to sleep,” Kylo whispers, smiling into his hair, “I’ll watch over your dreams. I promise not to die,” His fingers brush soothingly along Hux’s temple, “And if you’re lucky, you might even wake up to coffee.”

  
       Hux finds the energy to grumble “please don’t” before sleep takes him, blissfully, and at last.

**Author's Note:**

> One fine day in the middle of the night,  
> Two dead boys got up to fight,  
> Back to back they faced each other,  
> Drew their swords and each shot other
> 
>  
> 
> This story made some semblance of bearable by that-vicious-vixen, without whom this train wreck might have actually had casualties


End file.
